


[WIP] Prologue of “Surprise!” - a Knightingale Narrative

by Aceliaknightingale



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Work In Progress, my OC's, need help, orignal story - Freeform, timid bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceliaknightingale/pseuds/Aceliaknightingale
Summary: Hi, this is Knightingale!This is going to be one of my many "first" works. For once, I want to be dedicated to a story. I want to live and breath in the story while I write it and  I am so excited for the journey and would LOVE any help that I could get.Leave a comment, add some critiques, leave your thoughts, the list of suggestions go on!Thanks for your time, you sweet, slice of pie!See you next time!





	[WIP] Prologue of “Surprise!” - a Knightingale Narrative

I hate surprises.

No, I really do hate surprises.

The last time someone surprised me, I nearly [lost my life] 

You know that doubt in your mind? The intense feeling of dread before opening a gift or being pulled in each direction by a friend who says that they have “a surprise for you”? 

Please let this end quickly…

I wonder what’s in the box…?

Is he going to propose....?

All of these being examples of thoughts and questions that flood our minds. 

With each question or thought, more suspense is added to the formula. And as the time of reveal slowly seeps into reality, you can taste the sweet release of getting this cold, burning intensity out of your bones, out of your body, out from under your skin…

An acute, clammy, numbing sensation overflows your being, making your head reel and your vision blur. You feel an overwhelming urge to throw up, to release bodily fluids, to run outside to a balcony and scream out of excitement, joy, relief, anger, the list goes on. 

 

People don’t have the full understanding of why I hate this. This feeling of helplessness. One minute, I’m being surprised, and then the next…

 

 

 

My body is being drug in a burlap sack. 

 

Prologue of “Surprise!” - a Knightingale Narrative

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is Knightingale! 
> 
> This is going to be one of my many "first" works. For once, I want to be dedicated to a story. I want to live and breath in the story while I write it and I am so excited for the journey and would LOVE any help that I could get.
> 
> Leave a comment, add some critiques, leave your thoughts, the list of suggestions go on! 
> 
> Thanks for your time, you sweet, slice of pie! 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
